


Welcome to the Dark Side

by jeronicaotp



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Protective Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge is a Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: Veronica Lodge, a lot of people know her name but it didn't mean nothing to the Southside Serpent Leader. All Jughead knows is that she is another spoiled rich daddy's girl. Some might say they hold the same power but in different ways. Veronica controls the Northside while Jughead controls the Soithside. He would disagree though because of the fact that he is Jughead Jones, leader of the Serpents and he owns anything he wants. So what happens when he meets Veronica and wants her? Will Veronica switch pearls for knives and snakes instead of bulldogs?





	1. Chapter 1

  It was Friday around midnight when the two tortued souls met in Pop's diner. Both there to distract their mind from all the problems in life. Jughead had just gotten back from a drop off that could have been the end of his life if it wasn't for his best friend Sweet Pea, if he didn't get there when he did. Well Jughead wouldn't be ordering his usual from the retro diner. When he walked in there he noticed that there was only one other cutsomer here. It was a girl around his age and he started to wonder why she was here so late, she must be new because he would recognize a girl that beautiful anywhere. His focus is now on the girl who is drinking a vanilla milkshake and diping her fries in the drink. The waiter comes out to bring his order to the table and then his focus is on eating before going back to the Whyte Wyrm. Veronica was pissed, she couldn't believe what she walked into at her now ex-boyfriends house. How dare Archie, he had some guts for cheating on her with her now former best friend Betty. The two people she trusted in the world had betrayed her and in the worst way possible. She knew there was always something suspicious about their friendship after her and Archie got together. She just ignored the feeling because they were best friends and knew each other since diapers so of course they would be close. But she didn't know that they were also sneaking behind her back and hooking up. Apparently they were in love and that broke Veronica's heart because why couldn't they just come clean or why did Archie keep stringing her a long while he was fooling around with Betty. That is what brougt her to Pop's tonight, a broken heart and a damaged soul. She took the booth farthest from the door so no one could see her, she ordered her regluar vanilla milkshake and fries. It was beyond herself why her two friends would be so cruel to her, after all she was being nothing like the old Veronica. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but she does not want to see Archie and Betty at all.

Jughead finished his meal and leaned back in the booth. He could never get tired of how good Pop's food is and yeah only eats the burgers and frieis but he is a 100% sure Pop can make anything taste great, After checking the time on his watch, it read one in the morning. He glanced up and seen that the girl was still in her booth, her milkshake empty and fries gone. He felt this need to talk to her, without realzing what he was doing he got up and walked over to her.

"What's a girl like you doing out so late? Don't you have school tomorrow Princess?" Jughead took a seat across from her. Veronica was broken out of her thoughts when the boy sat down in front of her. She didn't know who he was or why he is talking to her. She really just wanted to be alone right now, tonight wasn't going well and talking to a stranger isn't going to help. He is very hot though, she thought.

"First of all, don't call me princess. Second I do have school but I think it would be pretty hard to try to sleep after finding out my boyfriend cheated on me, not only that but with my supposely best friend!" Veronica replied, crossig her arms. "Why are you here late?"

" I was hungry." Jughead shrugged. He didn't know anything about this girl but the fact that some idiot douche would cheat on this raven haired beauty is insane and makes him upset. If he was wit her there is no way in hell would he cheat on her or even think about another girl. She is gorgeous and deserves someone better than her ex. Jughead isn't one for realtionships, yeah he has hooked up with girls in the past but that was out of boredom and wanting the thrill of sex.

"That didn't bother you before so why the sudden need to leave"?

"Why do you care? You don't know me. We literally met five seconds ago and I could really careless about you. I don't have the energy for this. I just got my heart broken by two people who were suppose to be my friends! I know that you might not get that but I just want to be alone okay? I am gonna end up alone anyways so might as well start now." Veronica said as tears started stremaing down her face. She could not believe that she was crying in front of a stranger in Pop's. Although it was late at night and no one else was around besides the waiter and Pop. Still she shouldn't be this easy to break, she is Veronica Lodge she should be stronger than this.

"Thank you but like I said you don't even know me." Veronica reachers for her purse. Right when she is about to stand up the raven haired boy speaks up, "I'm Jughead. Jughead Jones."

At first she doesn't reconigze the name but a second later it clicks. He is the Jughead Jones, the leader of the Southside gang, what were they called again? Snakes? She always hears her father bickering about some gang stopping him from taking over the South. She wonders if he is the reason behind all of her father's recent stress at work. She isn't quite sure if telling him who she was is a good idea but the words leave her mouth before she realizes it. " Hello Jughead, I'm Veronica Lodge"

"Veronica Lodge? Any relation to Hiram Lodge?" Jughead asks while getting slighty angry. He should have known nothing good happens to him, if she has any ties to Hiram well she might as well be dead. How could anyone stand by a man who is set out to destroy lives on the South?!

"Why yes, Hiram is my father." she replies.

"Oh well this was nice but as you said, you should get going, I don't want to keep daddy's girl out all night." he leans back and puts his arm against the back of the booth.

She doesn't know what she has done to piss him off but she can tell he is upset. She guesses that he is not a fan of her father. "Well then, good-bye Jughead." she waves after leaving the booth.

" _Bye Princess_."

\--------

Jughead is laying down in his bed after today's events it isn't easy to fall asleep. Especially when a certain girl with the cutest smile is on his mind, he tried to quit thinking of her but he couldn't. This girl he has heard so much about her through the gang. Toni's girlfriend Cheryl is always gossiping in the Whyte Wyrm and most of the times he doesn't care what she is yapping about, The name Veronica is famliiar, apparently she got kicked out of her last school in New York and was dating some jock. He didn't know all the details but he isn't going to lie, he wants to know more about her and why would someone in their right mind cheat on a girl like her?. That answer is beyond him and then seeing her cry was worse, his heart broke a little when he noticed the tears splling out of her eyes. How dare someone make her cry? She was too good for this world, he thought. Why did she have to be related to Hiram, even worse be his only daughter! The world must hate Jughead to bring this amazing girl in his life but make it so compliacted to get to know her.

" _Fuck it_." he thought right before his eyes shut. he was going to get to know her one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as Veronica was getting dressed for the day, she couldn't stop thinking of the boy with the haunting blue eyes from last night. 'Gosh, what is wrong with you Veronica! You can not be thinking of another boy after Archie just ripped your heart apart.' She couldn't believe that already she was dreaming of another boy. It was just one encounter, it wasn't like she is going to see him at school or anything. Did he even go to school? Not that she wanted to see him again, after the way he was to her when he found out she is a Lodge, like it meant nothing but at the same time the worst thing to be. 

A knock broke Veronica out of her thoughts, "Mija! Are you up yet? It's 7:45, you're going to be late!" Hermoine shouted from the other side of the door. 

"I am almost done Mom, I'll be out in a sec!" she replied while hooking her pearl necklace around her neck. She decided not to waste another second thinking of the Serpent leader. He didn't care who she is and she for sure in hell doesn't care about him. 

As Veronica went to sit down at the breakfast table she seen that her Father wasn't there. He would always make time for family and he never missed family breakfast with them. "Where is Daddy?" she asked her Mother who was sipping on a mimosa. "He had to meet his business partners early, apparently there is a set back on his new project for Riverdale. So it's just you and me, Ronnie."

Veronica knew that the new project was buying out the South-side but who could stop her Father from taking it over? Only one person came to her mind in that moment, Jughead Jones. It seems like he isn't just going to let Hiram take over. A man in charge also loves to be challenged, she learnt that from years of watching her Father deal with all the other men that went up against him. They all lost that battle and for a split second she felt bad for Jughead, his home was going to be taken away and destroyed. 

**** 

First period went by quicker than Veronica would have liked. She did not in anyway want to show up for the second hour, Archie AND Betty are in that class. Veronica knew that even the sight of them would make her upset and she didn't want a repeat of last nights tears. So she did what any Lodge would do, she walked into that English class with no care, she was tired of feeling this heart break for two people who she thought were her friends. She took the seat near the window next to Josie McCoy and the Pussycats, she was placing her notebooks and a copy of the book the class was currently reading on her desk when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear, well two voices. 

"Archie, stop it! We're in class now," Betty giggled while Archie was kissing her cheek and tickling her side. "Oh c'mon Betty, you know you like it," Archie winked at her. They both were entering the class with no shame to what they did to Veronica. How dare they?! Who did they think they were? This isn't what life was suppose to be like here in Riverdale, she changed and she was better than her old self. 

Betty noticed Veronica as she took the seat beside her," Archie. Stop!" he looked at her with a confused face but then that is when he noticed Veronica. A simple "Oh" escaped his mouth. Archie went to the back of the class with the other footballs players. Veronica wasn't even in love with him, not even close but the fact that they lied to her over and over again is why she is upset. She had even asked Betty if it was alright to date Archie because she knew that Betty had a crush on the red head. 

"Hey V, can we talk after class?" Betty asked. How dare she even try to speak to her! Especially after walking in all over Archie like that. The audacity this bubblegum girl had. "No, Betty we can't talk after class. We can't talk ever. Why don't you stick to talking to my ex-boyfriend instead of wanting to talk to me! You think talking is going to help me forgive you? Yeah nice try but no Betty. So just leave me alone." Veronica snapped back. She did not want to hear the excuses that they were going to say to try to make this situation right. It isn't, not one bit so whatever fake apologies they have, they can save it. Thank god the teacher finally walked into the class right when Betty was about to open her mouth. 

"Sorry students, I had an early meeting that went on a little late."

 

Later on that day while Veronica was getting her lunch, it just hit her that she had no one to sit with. 'Ugh this is why you should have made more friends Veronica!' Well it didn't matter, she was not going to let this situation take over her life. She is determined to get through this even if she was hurting and going through this alone. Some small town boy was not going to stop Veronica...from well being Veronica. She grabbed her tray and walked over to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. Right when she opened the clear container that held her salad Cheryl Blossom walked up to her. Veronica really had no time for the extra drama, the HBIC brings. 

"Well if it isn't the other woman? Oh, wait that would be Betty. You are just the girl that Archibald used and then dumped. Must suck to be nothing than a side piece." Cheryl sat down next to her. She really had to come over and say unnecessary insults. "Cheryl, I don't know what's up your ass today but just leave me out of it. I don't got time to dwell in the past. If Archie wants Betty, good for them. She can have my sloppy seconds if that's what she likes, I don't care what they do. Now leave Cheryl." Veronica rolled her eyes, why did Cheryl even care?! "Wow, the Ice Queen losing to Betty Cooper? Who would have thought?" Cheryl said, clearly trying to get a rise out of Veronica. Unfortunately right when the words left her mouth, Betty and Archie walked by. 

"Cheryl why are you trying to start stuff?" Archie asked, fustrated. 

"Archie.." Betty whispered, "Don't get involved."

Veronica could not believe Betty right now. "Don't get involved?! Really Betty? He is the whole reason why Cheryl is over here! Why didn't you tell him that when you started going behind my back! I always knew something was fishy about you two. I just didn't want to think the two people I trusted the most would do such a horrible thing! How fucked up is that? Did you guys just think you would keep hiding it forever? Don't tell me that you are that stupid!" Veronica was done. She had enough of this pretending to be someone she isn't. 

"V, we didn't mean for it to happen. It just sorta did. I'm sorry Ronnie. I really am and I hope that one day we can go back to be friends." Betty stepped forward.

"Be friends again? Yeah no Betty our friendship went out the window when you started screwing my boyfriend! Why in the hell would I want to be your friend? After all the drama and lies that come with being your friend. I don't want or need a back-stabbing best friend. You are the worst Betty Cooper. Karma's a bitch and I can't wait to see you get what's coming for you."

"Ronnie! Don't talk to her like that."Archie shouted as he seen the tears well up in Betty's eyes. 

"Archie you have no say on what I can and can't do. You don't think I am pissed at you too?! You could have been just honest with me in the beginning and none of this would have happened! But no Archie had to be the little man whore he is and sneak around. Does Betty even know you were with Valerie in the summer?! Or was it Cheryl? Anyone else you hooked up with that she doesn't know about! I am done with shit!" Veronica grabbed her bag and tray, "Are you happy Cheryl? You got what you wanted!" 

+++++

Jughead didn't expect to run into the raven-haired princess again so fast. He knew there was a chance in seeing her here because he is at Riverdale High doing a drop off for some kid. Although he was suppose to head straight back to his school he opted not to when he spotted the girl he met last night. He noticed that she was sitting down alone at the bench that was near the tree, he would have thought she would be popular considering she is a Lodge. He walked over to here trying to sneak up but she turned around right when he was a few feet away.

Upon seeing Jughead in the parking lot of Riverdale High, Veronica thought her day couldn't get any more worse. She came out to the side of the school to get away from the drama and the last thing she wants is a run in with the Serpent member. What was he even doing here? Clearly nothing good considering he is a gang member. He was walking towards her now and she had no idea what to say, as much as she hates to admit he is a little scary but handsome as hell. 

"What are you doing here Jones? Couldn't stay away from me?" she asked as Jughead sat next her on the bench. 

"You wish Princess, I had to do some business." Jughead thought it wasn't a complete lie. His presence was to drop off some stuff to some football player but he didn't have a reason to stay longer after that. 

"Yeah okay, if that what's let's you sleep at night." Veronica replied. Jughead could not believe she was talking to him this way. "Well not everything's about daddy's little girl. Some people have to actually work for money, something you never have to do." Jughead snapped back. 

"You don't know what I do Jughead. At least I don't stoop to criminals ways to earn my money."

"Oh sweetie, you may not but that doesn't mean your Daddy doesn't." 

Veronica was taken a back from what he just said there is no way her father is a criminal. He is a business man and does deals with other business men, at least that what she thought he did. Jughead noticed that hearing this shocked Veronica. "Maybe you aren't daddy's girl after all." He winked at her. "As much as fun I had I best get going Princess. See ya." Jughead tighten the strap on his leather gloves and walked away.

She could not believe the boy in front of her, trying to convince her that her father is a bad guy. There is no way he would being doing illegal stuff and her not knowing. Veronica wasn't too invested in the family business but she knew enough that she didn't doubt her father's choices. She couldn't let some Serpent tell her who her father his, she grew up with him, she knows him more than Jughead. 

The final bell went off and Veronica started walking towards the cafeteria doors but turned around to Jughead speeding away on his bike. She didn't know why but the boy was intriguing to her and she doesn't want to feel anything for him but just after two encounters something in her wants to know more, needs to know more. 

 

By she got home from school Veronica was done with people and the whispers about her. She did not lose Archie to Betty, no they lost her! and dam anyone who thinks else. Veronica Lodge was one not to lose something, especially a boy. If she was at her old school no one would dare to say such things about her. She had control there, she had respect there, most importantly she had power at that school in New York. She didn't have to do homework, team projects, or deal with two face best friends. Maybe that's the problem, that she had turned into this "nice kind hard working" Veronica, someone she isn't. Veronica knew that Riverdale was a chance for a new start but what if she didn't want one. What if being herself, aka "the old Veronica" is what she was suppose to be. No one treat her like the way they have been treating her, that's for sure. What was so wrong with being yourself? Shouldn't you always stick to your true self, trust in your gut, don't change for no one or whatever other cliche you can think of. 

She might be in a different town and surrounded by different people but Veronica is going to be Veronica Lodge. No more pretending to be nice, no more playing nice either. 

++++++

Jughead and Sweet Pea were playing a game a pool when Toni came in with her girlfriend, talking about some school drama. Jughead didn't really like Cheryl because her family use to sell Jingle Jangle for the Ghoulies but the Serpents but a stop to that. After Clifford Blossom was exposed by his son Jason, the police came to the South trying to search for the gang who was dealing out the drug and the Ghoulies aren't the most cleverest. They bought into the set-up the police made to capture them. Cheryl and Jason didn't even live at home with their mother in Thornhill, they stayed at the garden home the Blossoms also own. It's still pretty big just for two teenagers. Toni met Cheryl one time when she was dropping off weed to a guy named Reggie at a Prep Rally, at first they butt heads but then Toni ran into Cheryl again at the movies. Apparently they made out during the whole movie so they made a date to go see the actual movie the next weekend and ever since then they have been stuck to each others side. Where you seen one the other one was right behind. 

"Yeah so I walked over to Veronica and asked if she liked being the other woman and the side piece but dumb Archibald and Miss Goody two shoes Betty had to walk in at the same time so not much happened. It was getting good until Betty said some stuff about Archie to stay out of it. Then that's when Veronica went off on them both for going behind her back and she walked outside afterwards." Cheryl sat down on Toni's lap while telling the pink haired serpent what went down at Riverdale High during lunch. Jughead started listening more when she mentioned Veronica and he guessed that is why she was outside when he got there. He was so distracted he missed his shot, which meant Sweet Pea beat him. 

"YES! Finally I beat your ass Jones! Take that!" Sweet Pea cheered and high five Fangs, his best friend. 

"Wow Cher, you really do know how to start shit at your school," Jughead said as he passed by the two girls then took a seat across from them.

"Oh I didn't know you were ease dropping Jug-head." Cheryl said, flipping her hair to the side.

"Jones why do you care what Cheryl does? It's not like we or anyone you like go to Riverdale High." Toni said before taking a sip of her pink lemonade. 

"I don't care but it just seems a little fucked up to talk trash to someone who got used like that. Doesn't seem right that's all, I could give a less of a shit about any northsider." 

"Jughead dear you don't mean that. I know you care about me whether you admit it or not. But anyways, Veronica is the new girl and deserves to be messed with. Especially after trying to take my vixens away from me with that stupid dance off last week!" Cheryl complained, thank god her minions are useful in some ways. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be the captain still. 

Jughead started to think of Veronica, in a cheer uniform dancing. Those hips swinging back and forth, those good looking legs moving all over the place and that ass-. Jughead stopped himself from thinking any further, he wondered if she would ever dance for him, just the two of them. He did not think it was possible to lose a dance battle with a body like hers, no way. She is way too hot to lose to anybody. 

"No one can beat you Babe," Toni kissed the girl in her arms.

"Yeah I doubt that Topaz." Jughead said then noticed the glare both girls sent him. He put his hands up and just walked away.

++++++

 

Jughead hadn't really thought of plan to find ways to run into Veronica and it wasn't that easy. It's not like they are going to run into each other in the halls or at grocery stores, he's pretty she has never been in a store that doesn't involve clothes or jewelry. The only place that would make sense is Pop's but he doesn't want to seem like a stalker now. Maybe if he had stayed at Riverdale High they would have met and got along. He doesn't even know why he cares about seeing her again but he does. She just is so god dam stunning and fierce, he likes that she doesn't back down from him, she is truly one of a kind. He doesn't know what do do but he better think of something fast.

The next day at school Jughead thinks the universe might be warming up to him because he just got the greatest news ever. South-side High and Rverdale High are merging together, while it does suck that his own school is closing he can't stop thinking of the girl who is going to make this merge good. Now this is his chance to get to know her without seeming stalker-ish, he prays to the gods that they share classes. The other serpents are coming with him to Riverdale, Toni is already on the phone with Cheryl and Sweet Pea & Fangs are excited to have new faces to punch. As they get on their bikes to go to their new school Jughead can't stop the smirk that appears on his face because he can't wait to see the look on Veronica's face when they show up. 

 

All the Serpents walk in together, they don't expect to find a table that has their schedule and a sign that says "WELCOME NEW STUDENTS!" but what catches him off guard is the girl that is handing out the papers, Veronica Lodge. Why is she doing this? She doesn't even like the Serpents or the South-side, Jughead thought.

"Aw babe, you didn't have to do all of this for me." Jughead said as he approached the table with his friends.

Veronica scoffs. "Yeah right. I did not do this for you Jughead. I had to, as the leader of the 'Welcoming Committee' it had to be done and I didn't want our first impression of the South-side High students o be anything other than perfect so keep dreaming Jones." 

He rolled his eyes of course she wanted to please people. He thinks anything that Veronica would have done would be perfect. 

"You are always in my dreams Ronnie," he winked and snatched the paper that had his name on it 

Veronica blushed a little, he dreamed about her? 'Veronica don't get side-tracked he still is a Serpent' she thought.

"Just get to class Jones." she said before moving on to help the next student. 

Jughead was happy with himself as he walked away, he made her blush. That is something he took pride in, she hopefully didn't completely hate him. After reading his schedule he seen that his first class is History, he walked in and took a seat in the back. None of the other Serpents are in this class and he noticed a group of guys in varsity jackets sitting in the front surrounded by a group of girls. He noticed a certain red head, his arm wrapped around one of the girls, she had blonde hair and was wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. "Ugh could she be any more plain" Jughead whispered. 

"What? She doesn't do it for you?" he heard her voice and it made him smile. Jughead looked to his side to find Veronica sitting down to the seat next to him. She is truly memorizing and he still couldn't believe anyone would cheat on her! "No I like my girls with a little twist, not so plain Jane." he replied as he seen her blush again. 'Thank god he doesn't find Betty attracted, not that it means anything but it's nice to know that not all the boy she likes gets distracted by pastel sweaters and ponytails, she thought the herself. She smiled at him and opened her textbook. "Good to know," she said. 

When class was over Veronica was so fed up Archie and Betty, they spent the whole class giggling and whispering to each other, couldn't they just cool it foe one god dam minute. It wasn't easy trying to focus when she was upset that they got to be the happy ones. As she exited the class Jughead stopped her, "Hey, you okay Princess? I could something was off in class," he asked Veronica. She was annoyed at the nickname he used but was shocked at his concern for her, didn't they hate each other? 

"I'm fine Jones, it's just not very easy getting through a class when your ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend who was my best friend be all lovey dovey." Veronica told him as they both walked out of the classroom. She didn't really want to talk about it but for some reason she trusted Jughead, the mysterious Serpent leader.

"Wait, what the douche bag was in that class? Who was he?" Jughead asked and turned around to see who was coming out of their History class.

"It was the guy with the red hair, his name is Archie and the girl with the baby blue sweater and her arm around him is Betty. Betty and Archie they were sitting the front." 

"He left you, a smokin hot goddess for a pastel princess? I don't get it. Is he blind or stupid? He must be both if he left you or even thought of another girl." he replied. Veronica couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. Jughead knew what to say to make her feel a little better. "Yeah Archie must be," she said. Veronica is shocked that she is actually feeling things for the boy in front of her. They had just met and it didn't go really well but now here he is making her smile like an idiot before second period. Maybe this merge wouldn't be as bad as she thought. 

"Well I got to get to Chemistry, bye Jughead." she said as she parted her way. "Wait! I got chem too with Mr. Flutesnoot right?"

"Yeah"

"Well let me walk you to class." Jughead offered. Veronica was clearly not expecting that but it would be pretty silly to decline his offer considering they were walking the same way. 

"Okay" she responded. 

Then the two walked side by side, talking to one another. Everyone else was confused as to why the Serpent Prince and the Northside Queen were walking together as it was totally normal. They were from opposite sides there was no way to could be getting along or could they? One certain jock with flaming hair was not pleased by this and he was planning to put a stop to this, no south-side scum was going to walk around like he owned the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! I am currently writing the next chapter and I hope I have it done by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jeronica flirting and Archie/Betty ruin everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry for the long wait for an update. i didn't know where to go with this chapter but i am so happy i can share it now. please leave a comment and let me know what you think. comments are appreciated <3

The next day as Veronica was arriving to her locker she seen Archie approaching her and the last thing she wants is to talk to him. She quickly puts her algebra textbook in the locker before shutting it and walking away but Archie is now in front of her. He’s wearing that stupid letterman jacket with a white shirt under it, could he look anymore fuckboy-ish? 

“Veronica we need to talk.” he said 

She rolled her eyes, “No we don’t. I have no reason to talk to you and I can careless what you have to say to me.” 

“Actually you might want to listen to what I have to say.”

“Why would I care?” she asked.

“Because you are hanging out with Southside trash Jughead. I seen you and that snake yesterday walking to Chem together.” 

Veronica felt like slapping him, who is he to judge anyone? Also what is it to him who she hangs out with. Jughead wasn’t that bad. He knew how to make her laugh and feel good about herself, not that Archie ever did that. “Archibald, mind your own business.” Veronica replied. She isn’t going to let him tell her what to do, he is nothing to her. 

“Ronnie I’m serious! They are bad news. You shouldn’t associate yourself with them.” Archie grabbed her arm. “You’ll regret it when you are in a mess because of them.” Veronica was surprised by Archie’s aggression, before she gets the chance to respond Jughead appears behind him. 

“Oh really, I didn’t know you were so familiar with me Archie,” Jughead says his name in a bittersweet way. 

 

Veronica could see Archie freeze up as he hears the voice from behind him, it almost made her giggle. She doesn’t even care what Archie was telling her, it’s not like her and Jughead are friends or anything. She smiles at him and he winks back at her. 

“Uhhh I’m not but I know the trouble you guys cause. I mean you guys even got your own school shut down.” Archie mumbles out as he turns around to face the Serpent. 

“Then I suggest you keep my name out your mouth.” Jughead said. 

Veronica was standing there smirking she had never seen someone make Archie shut up and look afraid. Before the Serpents were here the bulldogs were considered the “tough guys.” That certainly has changed and she doesn't see the bulldogs getting their title back anytime soon.

“Whatever. Veronica take care of yourself.” Archie leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek but she pulled back. 

“Yeah I don't think so Arch, bye.” 

After Archie walked away she shut her locker and started walking down the hallway. 

“Well do I at least get a morning kiss?” Jughead called out as he walked to catch up with Veronica. She was blushing, he loved seeing her blush. It was his favorite thing to see and to know that he made her, Veronica Lodge blush is the best feeling ever. 

“Ha, very funny Jones but no you have to earn that,” she smiled.   
Was she flirting with him? He had no idea because yeah he may flirt with her but she hasn't ever did it back. Was she saying he has a chance with her? Why did he even care? He is Jughead Jones he could have anyone, including the raven haired princess. 

“I haven't earned it yet? I just got you out of a conversation with that douche bag.” 

“Well I guess that does earn you a little something. God knows Archie can go on forever about something he doesn't like it.” Veronica stops and leans up to his cheek and places her lips softly on it. 

Jughead is in shock he did not expect her to actually plant a kiss on him. He was just joking, kind of but not really. All he knows is one minute she is talking and the next she is gracing her sweet lips against his cheek. Oh how good it felt to feel her lips. 

“Thanks Jug, I guess I'll see you later.” 

*************

At lunch Jughead couldn’t stop looking in her direction, the feel of her lips on his cheek was on his mind all day. He knew it didn’t mean much but it was progress in the plan to get the girl. Veronica isn’t like most girls and Jughead wants to know more of her. 

“Jughead, can you stop staring at Veronica?” Sweet Pea said. 

“I am not staring Sweets so back off.” Jughead replied with an eye roll, “She looks good today, so sorry for trying to admire beauty.” 

“Admire the beauty? When did Jughead Jones become a poet? Or even care what girls look like?” Sweet pea laughed at Jughead’s words. 

“Since Veronica and I met at Pop’s the other night. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Well if you like the girl so much go over there. She is sitting by herself, go give her some company lover boy.” he teased. 

“You know what I will.” Jughead got up and grabbed his tray, “See you guys later” he said before walking in the direction of Veronica. 

 

All the serpents watched as their leader sat across from the girl. They all knew Jughead didn’t really care for girls so seeing him chasing a girl is a shock. 

****

Veronica didn’t mind sitting by herself, it’s better than sitting with fake friends. She was on her phone just scrolling down her instagram feed when she noticed someone sitting across from her. It was the person she has been thinking about all day and she couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Jughead? What are you doing?” she asked putting her phone down. 

“I noticed you were sitting alone and thought that I should grace you with my company. Don’t worry you don’t got to thank me.” Jughead said then winked. Veronica laughed at what he said, “You’re such a dork.” Jughead put his sandwich down at her words, “I beg your pardon? I, Jughead Jones is not a dork. You better watch what you say to me, I’m the Serpent leader after all.” 

“Oh like you would hurt me Jones. I know you like me.” Veronica giggled not realizing what she said. When she did, she looked at his face and all she found was a grin. 

“If I did like you, is that a good or bad for you?” 

Veronica stopped to think, was it a good or bad thing? She knew the right answer, “As long as you like me only and no other girls than it’s a good thing.” 

Her words made his heart break a little, just knowing that she might think he was playing her hurt. Jughead couldn’t understand why anyone would hurt the precious girl in front of him. He knew he had to gain her trust in order for her to go out with him. “You are the only girl I see Ronnie.” 

Veronica could feel the blush on her cheeks, “Ronnie?” 

“What? You never had a nickname? It’s cute like you” Jughead said smiling. 

“Sweet talking? Nicknames? Who are you and what have you done to the Serpent leader?” 

“Haha, very funny. I’m still me-

“Jughead Jones?”

Jughead turned his head from hearing his name, a girl with a ponytail was standing there. The same girl who was wrapped around the arm of that Archie in chemistry class. 

“Uh-yeah that’s me. Who is asking?” 

“Betty Cooper, I work at the Blue and Gold Newspaper and wondering if you have any interest in writing with us? I read some of your work from the Red and Black.”

Jughead looked at Veronica who clearly was avoiding looking at Betty, “No thanks Beth. I have better things taking up my time that I enjoy.” he said. He heard Veronica giggle when he said beth and look up at him with a smile. 

“So what are you doing this weekend?” “It’s actually Betty.” 

Jughead asked at the same time Betty spoke. 

“And I care because? Look I already said no so move along. I’m trying to talk with-”

“Betty? What are you doing over her with these two?” Archie asked as he ran up. 

Of course he had to show up Veronica thought, nothing good could ever happen to her. She assumed Jughead was about to ask her out but Betty had to come over here and ruined it like always. 

“Great! You’re here. Can you and your girl leave? Veronica and I were in the middle of something.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah I bet you guys were. Veronica is an easy girl like that.” Archie replied.

“You better watch your mouth dude. Just fuck off and leave us alone already. I didn’t ask your girl to come over and ask about her stupid newspaper club.” 

“It’s not stupid snake. Don’t talk about my girl like that.” Archie shoved Jughead in the shoulder. 

Jughead tried to keep it cool, he wanted to continue his conversation with Veronica but then Archie had to touch him. Before he got up he said “Sorry Ronnie, maybe next time we won’t be interrupted by idiots. Now excuse me.” He turned to the red hair boy and spoke, “Do you think you could just come up to me and shove me like a little bitch?” He swung his fist towards Archie’s face before he had the chance to reply. 

Archie stumbled back while his girl yelled at Jughead to not hurt him. Archie tried to hit Jughead but probably didn’t think that Jughead has experience in fighting so he ducked all his punches.   
Jughead swung again and hit the other side of his face. “You should have just left Archie.” 

 

Betty left to go get the bulldogs from the other side of the cafeteria. She knew they would help, by the time she arrived with them Archie had a bloody nose and a busted lip. The bulldogs went to grab their captain from the floor while one of them stepped up to Jughead. “You think you can get away with this snake?” 

Jughead looked at the jock that was standing in front of him, he had black hair and was wearing a polo shirt under his letter-man jacket. Did all the bulldogs think they were big and bad? All Jughead did was whistle and the group of Serpents were right by his side. 

“Is there a problem Jughead?” Fangs, one of the serpents asked. They seen what was going on but knew Jughead could handle a one on one fight. 

“I think you and your buddies are going to need more help if they plan on trying to take us Snakes down.” Jughead emphasized on the word snakes but the jock didn’t back down 

“Reggie, do you really think you can take on all of them? Maybe in your dreams but these are real guys not just your on steroids jock buddies.” Veronica spoke from the side of the group. “I suggest you go check on your precious Archibald instead of getting your ass whooped.” 

Reggie scoffed, “Whatever traitor, this isn’t the end of it.” 

Veronica looked at the group of Serpents who were all staring at her. She didn’t know why they were, “Um, Jughead why are your friends looking at me?” 

Jughead couldn’t stop the smile on his face, “No one, especially from the Northside has defend us. Not that we need it but it’s pretty cool that you did, righty guys?” They all nodded then went back to their table. 

“Oh..”

“You’re pretty amazing Ronnie,” Jughead said.   
“You’re not so bad yourself Jones.” 

The bell rung and they had to head back to class. The didn’t share any afternoon classes so the chances of running into each other were slim to none. Although he didn’t get the chance to ask her out he still wanted to talk to her more. Before even thinking he asked for her number, Veronica didn’t even think twice before typing in her number into his phone while he types his info into her phone. 

“Text me Ronnie.” 

“ I will Jones.” 

 

Later that day when Veronica got to the Pembrooke, she pulled out her phone and sent him a message. 

V: hey J :) 

He replied within seconds and it was just the beginning of a late night conversation.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veronica and jughead talk. archie is a douche. and hiram interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to the people that still are with me!! i am so sorry this has taken me long to update! life just has been stressful and busy! hopefully i get another chapter out sooner than i did this one!!! ENJOY!!!!

_ “Morning Princess”  _

_ “Assuming that you’re still asleep and it’s the reason you haven’t replied so message me when you get up”  _

_ “Or not. You don’t have to.”  _

_ “Uh just have a good morning Veronica. See ya at school”  _

 

Veronica couldn’t resist the laughed that escaped her. Waking up to not one but multiple messages from  **_him_ ** is reassuring and good. She didn’t know if he would even respond when she had sent her first text but he did, right away and since then they have been talking non-stop via text. While at school it’s different, Jughead has the serpents to hang with and Veronica has...well herself. She didn’t want Jughead to feel obligated to be with her so she often said she had other friends. She suspects he doesn’t buy it but he never argues with her. Not that he has choice or say in the matter because they  **_aren’t_ ** dating or so she has to remind herself every time she gets lost in his crystal blue eyes. 

 

“ _ Hey Jug, I was asleep my alarm didn’t go off so I might be late. But you have a good morning too :)”  _

 

After reading the text over again she sends it. She doesn’t want to seem too eager (even if she is but she is not going to admit that). Getting up from her bed, Veronica changes into clothes and walks down the stairs to the kitchen. 

 

Surprisingly her parents are still here. She was hoping they wouldn’t be. After Jughead said something about her dad being a criminal she hasn’t fully trusted him since. 

 

“Mija _ , _ what are you still doing here? It’s 9! You should be at school,” Hiram asks. 

 

Veronica just lets out at sigh, “I woke up late but I’m on my way now.” 

 

“You can’t be ditching school Veronica. It’s important for you,” Hermione says getting up from her seat. 

 

“I know Mom. My alarm didn’t go off but it won’t happen again. So no need to worry,” Veronica explains.

 

“Alright then you go get to school. Love you Mija,” her mother adds before sending Veronica off. 

_ /////// _

 

_ “You coming to school? Cuz I didn’t see you in the hallway before first period :/“  _

_ “Not that I was looking for you but like we always meet up before”  _

_ “Just let me know if you’re coming or not”  _

After hitting “send” on the last message Jughead sighs. He is an idiot and clearly messages like one. He didn’t mean to ramble but he didn’t mean to sound like a stalker either. He was just worried which is something he usually isn’t. So yeah he doesn’t know what to say because he can’t exactly go to the Pembrooke and demand to see Veronica. 

“Who you texting?” 

“Oooh is it your girl?” 

“She isn’t my girl and i was just asking if she was going to come to school today. So back off.” Jughead replied to his Serpent friends.

“Oh c’mon Jug. It’s okay for you to admit that you miss her,” Sweet Pea remarked.

“Aw Jug misses his girlfriend,” Toni teases. 

“Both of you need to shut up,” Jughead said before leaving and walking towards his next class. 

_ “Lol yes I’m on my way to school now. See ya soon”  _

He smiles as his reads her text. 

———

 

She arrives in the middle of second hour that is Chemistry which she has with Jughead. The world must be on her side because talk about perfect timing. 

As she enters the classroom she scans the room for the dark-haired boy and finds him with an empty next to him. He has his head down so he hasn’t seen her yet. When she sits down she can tell he is asleep. Instead of waking him she just turns to the front and pays attention. Whatever is making him tired must be something important for him to fall asleep in the middle of class. 

*RING* 

It’s the bell signaling that the class is over. Veronica puts her notebook away before waking Jughead up. She doesn’t know how so she just shakes his arm til his head pops up. He picked up his head so fast she thinks he has whiplash. 

“Hey Jug the class is over. Time to wake up sunshine.” Did she just call him sunshine!? 

Jughead is rubbing his eyes before he stares at her for a second, “Wow what a beautiful person to wake up to,” is all he says. 

She just giggles at that because of course he would say something that sappy. 

“C’mon Jug. Let’s go,” she stands up and reaches for his hand. He grabs her hand and leads her out of the classroom.

“Why didn’t you wake me when you got here?” Jughead questions.

“I uh didn’t want to bother you,” Veronica explains.

Jughead just glances at her before responding, “It’s just that class is boring without you so I chose to nap.” 

“Oh I didn’t know my presence made a difference in your life Jug,” 

“Believe me when I say it does Veronica.” 

///////////// 

 

_ “Yo Jug that red head dude is messing with your girl again. Should I do something ???”  _

_ “Where are you?”  _

_ “The field tracks. Toni and I came to smoke behind the bleachers when we heard them yelling at each other.”  _

Jughead practically runs to the track field after getting Sweet Peas text. He knows he doesn’t have to be there but he wants to. 

As he approaches the field he can hear what Veronica and Archie are yelling about.

“So you’re just going to be with a Serpent now? What would your father think Veronica?” 

“Don’t worry about who I am with Archie! And don’t bring my father into this! You gave up the right to worry about me and my family when you stuck your dick into my best friend!” 

“I’m just saying I didn’t know you such an easy girl. Seriously Veronica think about who you are hanging out with! Or you fucking him? Is that what you like? Being a Serpent Slut?” 

Veronica gasps, “HOW DARE YOU ARCHIBALD! You dare call me a slut when YOU are the one sleeping with every girl in town! Oh I’m sorry I mean girls AND TEACHERS! You think I didn’t know about Ms. Grundy?!” 

Archie is taken aback by her words. He thought Ms. Grundy and him were doing a good job on keeping it a secret. Apparently not though. 

“You slept with Grundy? Dude! Awesome!” Reggie exclaimed.

“Archie just leave me alone!” 

“No! Not until you realize that hanging out with those snakes is bad news and if I have to tell your father I will,” 

“Yeah I don’t think you would be doing that Archie,” Jughead steps in. He comes to stand next to Veronica and looks at her. 

She can see that in his eyes that he is asking if she is okay and she just nods. 

“I don’t think I was talking to you Jones,” Archie says back.

“Well you’re making my girl upset and I don’t like that,” Jughead takes a step toward him.

“Your girl? Ha yeah right. Veronica has been my girl and always will be.” 

Jughead scoffs at that, “Dude you had her but you chose the pastel princess over her, the smokin hot goddess so no she isn’t your girl. And if she chooses to be with me or anybody else that isn’t your business. So back the fuck off or I’ll make you.” 

“C’mon babe. Let’s leave,” Jughead says before grabbing Veronica’s hand and walking towards Sweet Pea. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Veronica whispers.

He stops them and stands in front of her. “I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to. I...uh like you...and just want Archie to leave you alone.” 

“It’s cute when you worry,” Veronica commented. “Let’s go to Pop’s?” 

“Yes.” He answered

_ ///////////// _

  
  


_ “ _ What would you two like?” the waitress asks.

“I want a burger with fries and a vanilla milkshake and the lady wants..” 

“Uh I’m going to stick with my water. Thanks.” 

“Alright then! I’ll bring your order out when it’s ready!” 

Jughead could tell something was wrong and he didn’t know if he should ask. He isn’t her boyfriend but he does care about her. 

“Ronnie, what’s wrong?” 

Veronica knew she shouldn’t have thought he wasn’t going to ask. “It’s nothing just stupid. Don’t worry,” she tells him before drinking some of her water.

“See now that’s what people say when something is wrong. If something is wrong tell me. It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you,” Jughead expresses reaching over to grab her hand.

She lets out a deep breathe, “It’s really nothing Jug. I promise.” 

“Is this about something that Archie said? If you don’t want to be friends anymore then just that,” Jughead implored. 

“No it’s not that at all Jug. I enjoy being your friend. It has nothing to do with you or the serpents. But yes it is something that Archie said,” Veronica admits. 

“Okay what is it then? You can tell me anything Veronica.” 

“It was something he said before you got there and well it’s sort of what started the arguing. It’s just that ever since the break-up I haven’t been able to keep up with my routine and I guess you can tell…..which is fine but just the way Archie said it made me feel…..horrible. I didn’t ever expect him to call me such words about me….in front of me at least,” Veronica explains.

Jughead’s anger is getting more intense, “What did he say Ronnie?” he demands. 

“Juggle I don’t need you to go beat up him or anything. I promise I’m fine. So promise me that you won’t go do anything to him.” 

“Why? Do you still care about him?” He insisted.

“What?! No but I don’t want you to go get yourself hurt or something happening because of me,” Veronica replies. 

Jughead lets out a breath of relief, “Ronnie, nothing will happen to me. Just tell me what he said to you please.” 

 

“He called me a worthless fat slut. Which I know isn’t something to be stressed over because I know I’m not a slut but hearing someone say that about you in front of you….it just makes me feel something. I don’t get why I care what he thinks and I don’t but just don’t get why he would say such things about me. I’m not the one who cheated or lied. I don’t deserve that, if anything HE does but I’m not going to go around bad talking him. I’m not wasting my time or breath on him.” 

Jughead gets out of his side of the booth and sits nexts to the raven haired girl. He believes Archie is asking for a death wish if he keeps talking about Veronica like that but he isn’t going to tell her that. She must know that she is breathtakingly beautiful because if she doesn’t know then he needs to start letting her know that she is.  

“Ronnie, you are so beautiful and meaningful. You’re a good person that got treated like trash by that douche and I promise he won’t be saying anything like that again,” Jughead promises.

“Thank you Jug.” 

She looks into his eyes and can tell he is being honest about everything he just said. He is such a different person than what she thought he would be. Being friends with him these past couple of days have been nice and she just wants to be there for him. Even if it is as a friend. 

Jughead can’t take his eyes off her lips. They look so full and pink. ‘ _ Such kissable’ _ is what he describes them as. 

‘ _ God she’s beautiful,’  _ he thinks. 

Before he knows it’s, he is leaning in to her and she leans in too.  

Those lips. 

Those “ _ such kissable”  _ lips.

He’s finally going to  _ kiss her _ . 

Or he was. 

Until no one other than Hiram Lodge interrupts them.  

“Fuck,” Veronica whispers as she pulls back. 

“Mija? What’s this? Who is your friend?” Hiram asks.

Jughead recognizes that voice and ‘ _ shit’ _ he is in trouble. He isn’t afraid of Hiram but he doesn’t want Veronica to be in trouble. He knew he shouldn’t have made a move on her in public. 

“Uh it’s my friend from school. He just transferred the other week,” Veronica responds nervously.

“Ah I see. Young man, what’s your name?” Hiram hasn’t seen the leather Serpent jacket hanging on the other side of the booth. 

Without any other choice Jughead turns around and stares into the eyes of the man who is the cause of the ghoulies trying to make a comeback in the drug business. 

“Hiram. What a surprise,” is all Jughead says before getting up and grabbing his jacket. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ronnie.” He places a kiss on her cheek and walks out the diner. 

Veronica blushed when he kissed her. It wasn’t the kiss she was hoping for but it’ll do. Forgetting that her father is there she starts gathering her things. 

“Mija if that was who I think it was then you better have a good excuse why he was about to kiss you!” Hiram exclaims. 

“Daddy relax. We were just hanging out. Nothing has happened or will happen. We’re just friends,” Veronica says even though she is probably lying about “nothing will happen” part. 

“Veronica that boy is a Southside Serpent! He sells drugs! You can’t be associating yourself with a boy like that!” 

“Daddy you don’t even know him! So don’t be so quick to judge because I know you’re not all the innocent either,” Veronica says before getting out of the booth and leaving. “I’ll see you at home.”

Hiram is in disbelief how disrespectful his daughter is being and he is for certain it has to do with that Southside boy.Instead of getting into an argument with his daughter he decides to make a call. 

“Malachi, I need you to do something for me and you have to get it done _tonight._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment.....it helps motivate me to write more and to know people are actually reading my story!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> jeronica is the only ship i ever wrote for and i hope you guys like it! i spent a lot of time debating if i should post this fic! please leave a comment and tell me what you think! it will mean the world to me. <3


End file.
